Escaping The Powerful
by Samerys707
Summary: Slight crossover with Okane Ga Nai. Akihito recieves a phone call from a desperate Ayase, asking for his help in escaping Kanou. Akihito immediately makes his way to Shinjuku, forcing Asami to send his men after his lover. What happens when Akihito decides to escape just like Ayase? Can the Ukes find an escape or will their Seme's track them down?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! Well I really loved the idea of this. In a way these guys are not that different from each other. If you know what I mean. This idea has been playing inisde my head for some time and I wanted to try it out. I'll try to make it short but we'll see. I apologise for any mistakes. Sorry!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Finder Series Manga OR Okane Ga nai Manga**

* * *

Akihito sat down on the sofa and shuffled until he was in a comfortable position. He picked up the TV remote and flicked through the channels. The photographer yawned tiredly even though he woke up only hours ago.

The boy groaned when his phone beeped to life, flashing repeatedly necessitating an incoming call. Akihito sighed before reaching for his phone and answering the call. He narrowed his eyes suspiciously when he looked at the caller ID; unknown.

"Hello?" Akihito answered

"A-Akihito?" A voice squeaked on the other line

Akihito's eyes widened but then he frowned. It seemed a long time ago he had heard that voice.

"A-Ayase?" Akihito questioned slightly unsure.

Ayase breathed a sigh of relief "A-Akihito I need your h-help. Please!"

The photographer grimaced "Ayase what is it? What's wrong?"

"I can't t-tell you. But you've g-got to h-help me e-escape. I c-can't take it a-anymore. P-please" Ayase cried

Akihito sucked in a shaky breath "what! Are you alright? Where are you?"

"No I'm not alright. Please help me. I'm in Tokyo, Shinjuku" Ayase's voice wavered

"I'll come now but I have to find a way without getting caught" explained Akihito

"Why?"

"You're not the only one who wants to escape. But I'll find you Ayase, if it's the last thing I do" Akihito confirmed with a smile

"Who are YOU escaping from?" asked Akihito

"Kanou Somuku" Ayase whispered

Akihito gasped slightly shocked at what he was hearing "the dodgy business man, who owns a financial firm in Shinjuku"

"Yes"

"I won't ask you to tell me. But I want an explanation once I see you" Akihito conceded

"Yes. I understand. Thank you" Ayase whispered before the phone went dead.

o0o

Asami chuckled darkly as he watched Akihito closely. The boy was trying to dodge his bodyguards as Asami watched from the limo. He knew Akihito was going to leave soon. The boy had been on egg-shells all afternoon and Asami distinguished he was definitely hiding something.

As soon as the yakuza left the penthouse Akihito was out of the door in a shot. He dressed like he was going undercover, his features slightly hidden through the black hoodie and white cap covering his head.

The yakuza instructed his informants to keep a strict eye on where his kitten was going to. He also decided to put everything else on hold and follow his lover. Asami watched sceptical as Akihito dodged every guard until he reached the train station.

Asami growled angrily having played enough of cat and mouse. He flipped open his phone and dialled his lover's number.

"A-Asami?" answered Akihito slightly scared

"Fufu what are you doing Akihito?"

Akihito cleared his throat "Ah…..I'm shopping!,"

Asami narrowed his eyes angrily "oh really? Which shop would that be?"

_Oh shit!_ Thought Akihito as the train sped off.

"None of your business, bastard!" snapped Akihito angrily

Asami saw red as he exploded "Really Akihito? We will see about that! You are mine Akihito. Don't forget that. And when I find you I will pump that very same fact into your bones" the yakuza snarled

Akihito gulped slightly scared now, that was until his anger took over "I. Hate. You!" screamed Akihito as he hung up.

Asami clenched his teeth, as he felt a stab at his heart. Akihito's actions always bought the worst in him. But his words often made him soft. Except this was not one of those times.

The limo stopped outside of club Sion and Asami got out. He looked at the three bodyguards in front of him and glared at them.

"You're fired. Get lost!" growled Asami

Kirishima stood next to Asami, feeling the anger burn off him. If there was anyone who could make the yakuza angry it was Akihito.

Asami turned to his bodyguard "find Akihito. You have less than 24 hours, or there will be trouble" the yakuza warned as he walked into club Sion.

* * *

**As alway what did you think? Reviews and comments are welcome**

**Thank you**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! Here is another chapter. I hope you guys like it, as much as the first. I apologise for any mistakes. Sorry! Thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed, favourited and followed this story. It means a lot :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Finder Series Manga OR Okane ga nai**

* * *

Akihito cursed before looking through his duffle bag. He peeked into his wallet and grinned when he realised he was in fact loaded. Plus he had his credit card which would do, because he didn't know how long it would be until he met up with Ayase.

He was surprised to say the least; Ayase and Akihito were close friends. But then when Akihito moved away, they lost contact. They did exchange numbers but Akihito unfortunately lost Ayase's. Still it seemed Ayase kept Akihito's contact number. This was great, because the boy couldn't wait to see Ayase.

The train didn't stop until an hour later, and Akihito stretched before getting off. Because Ayase didn't give him much information, Akihito was going to have to find his friend.

As he arrived in Shinjuku Akihito's eyes wandered around, checking to see if Asami's men were still after him. No doubt the bastard was going to be looking for him, but Akihito was in no hurry to return. He made a vow to his friend and he intended to keep it.

Akihito began to walk as he wandered around the town. He needed a place to sleep, and decided to find a hotel. His eyes landed on a few men who were looking around, probably looking for him. Akihito chuckled _let the chase begin._

o0o

Ayase smiled as he sat down to eat his dinner. It was nice to talk to Akihito, how he had missed his friend. His smiled faltered when Kanou walked inside. The business man stepped towards him, as he claimed his lips in a rough and possessive kiss.

The boy frowned as he struggled to catch his breath. His eyes landed in the doorway where he could see the twins Kuba and Homare. The bodyguards averted their eyes before Kanou got angry. The man didn't like it when other's looked at his Ayase so appreciatively.

"Ayase" Kanou called

Ayase looked up with his innocent sky blue eyes. The boy blinked as he looked into the face that was suddenly tearing his heart apart.

The business man didn't wait as he gripped Ayase's hand and led him towards the bedroom. This was the usual routine it seemed. Kanou would pay him 500, 000 yen for every night they had sex. It was the only way to pay off his debt.

Ayase was glad that it wasn't some other old disgusting pervert taking advantage of him, using him for their own fantasies. But then again how was Kanou any different? Poor Ayase remained oblivious to the truth, behind Kanou's actions. It appeared Ayase couldn't remember their first meeting, so in order to keep him close, Kanou offered him a way to pay off his debt. The business was also very aware that it would be a long time before the debt was paid.

In that time he hoped Ayase would remember him and even grow to love him. Except Kanou was a cold-hearted bastard and blind at that. As much as Ayase tried to hide it, the pain would stay. There was no way out of this, so he decided to opt for the possible. _Escape._ Ayase only hope Akihito found him before he lost all his sanity.

o0o

Asami leaned back into his chair and lit a cigarette; he exhaled the smoke like a breath of fresh air. He narrowed his eyes as Kirishima stood tall, in the centre of the room.

"Shinjuku!" the yakuza growled

Kirishima cringed "yes, Asami-sama. My men said he was seen by a couple, when we showed his picture"

Asami stood up and began to pace angrily "what the hell is he doing in Shinjuku?"

Suoh fidgeted "we're not sure boss!

Asami stopped pacing "contact club Trixter, ask them to keep an eye out on him. I want daily reports on your findings. Also send four more men to apprehend him. But I want him safe. Do. You. Understand?" The yakuza accented with cold eyes.

Kirishima and Suoh nodded before walking out, leaving their boss alone to his thoughts.

Asami smirked _Shinjuku huh Akihito! We'll see! Game on, my cute Akihito._

o0o

A man walked inside what looked like a large office. He slipped his hand and dropped an envelope onto the desk in front of the man behind it.

The man looked up and narrowed his eyes. The other man only smirked and gestured for him to have a look inside the envelope.

As the man looked through every picture, he paused and stared his partner who was grinning in front of him.

"Our bargaining tool. His name's Takaba Akihito, Asami Ryuichi's lover" the man chuckled

"Yuri what the hell? What makes you think Asami gives a shit about the boy? He probably just uses him!" snapped the man sitting at the desk

"Look Daisuke if he didn't care would he go and rescue the boy from Hong Kong, especially if he was injured!" Yuri argued

Daisuke laughed before his lips curved into a malicious and evil smirk "looks like, we have what we have looked for. Where is the boy? If he means that much to Asami, he won't leave the boy unprotected" he debated

Yuri smirked widely "that's the best part. The boy's in Shinjuku alone. No guards which means he'll be in our grasp soon"

Daisuke grinned "okay. You make the preparations and don't harm the boy. If Asami agrees to the deal, he'll want the boy safe"

Yuri laughed "of course. You know it looks like the boy ran away from him. Personally I wouldn't blame him; Asami is one cold ruthless bastard. Trust me, it won't be any trouble"

Daisuke frowned "it better not be. If Asami doesn't agree to our terms and instead goes for the other option. Heads. Will. Roll" he said grimacing

Yuri clenched his teeth "yeah. Well let's hope that doesn't happen"

Little did these amateurs know, Asami didn't take well to blackmail. Where there was blackmail, there would be blood. And Asami wasn't going to stop until it spilled_._

* * *

**As always what did you think? Reviews and comments are welcome**

**Thank you**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! I'm sorry for the wait, but here is another chapter. It's also slightly longer. If I have any facts wrong, concerning Okane Ga Nai, please do tell me. I've not actually written anything about Okane Ga Nai before, and so this is my first time. I apologise for any mistakes. Sorry!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Finder Series OR Okane Ga Nai.**

* * *

Akihito stopped outside a small hotel. He tightened his hold over his bag as he stepped inside. His eyes wandered around until he noticed the man behind the desk. With a sigh Akihito walked towards the man.

"Hi. Can I book a room please?" Akihito asked politely

The man with dark brown eyes looked Akihito up and down. He smiled warmly before tapping at the keyboard in front of him.

"Of course. Can I have your name, young man?" the man asked

Akihito paused, thinking about a suitable name. He refused to give his given name, making it easier for Asami and his goons to track him down.

"Taisuke Saito" Akihito informed

The man narrowed his eyes; unsure of whether Akihito was being truthful.

Akihito smiled at the man sweetly, giving him no choice, but to believe him.

"Okay. It's 100 yen, a night" the man informed Akihito

The boy nodded, pulling some cash out of his bag and handing it over. The man in return handed Akihito a key, with the number five on it.

Akihito muttered a quick thank you, and walked swiftly up the stairs. He walked on the corridor and stopped, outside room five. He put the key in, twisting it in the hole and unlocked the door.

The boy stepped inside, locking the door soon after. He put his bags on the bed and just stared out of the window. With his hands in his head, he began to think.

'_Where would Ayase be?'_ he thought. Akihito stood up and began to pace, until a thought hit him.

_School_

Akihito having done the math was adamant that Ayase was in fact eighteen now. Akihito remembered Ayase really wanted to do something with his life. And hoping he was right, Akihito was sure his friend was still studying.

The boy sighed; it was too late in the night to go parading around. He laid down on the bed utterly exhausted.

_Tomorrow_, he concluded, as sleep finally claimed him. _Tomorrow I'll find you, Ayase._

o0o

Ayase fluttered his eyes open, a small groan escaping his lips. _Kanou_. The man had been a little rough with him, during last night's sexual activities.

He looked at the time, and nearly had a heart attack. He was going to be late for school. Ayase quickly got out of bed, trying his hardest not to wake the sleeping Kanou. The boy showered quickly and dressed for school.

Ayase skipped breakfast, having eaten very late last night. He made for the door and checked to see if the twins had arrived. He frowned, unable to see the Kuba twins. The boy glances at the clock again and frowns; he was getting late.

Ayase quickly steps outside and closes the door. He runs all the way to the school and sighs in relief as the gates remain open.

o0o

Akihito walks out of the hotel the next morning, and pulls his hood to cover his face. He walks to a nearby café and orders a tea. The boy suddenly feels like he's being watched. His eyes wander frantically at his surroundings for anything suspicious.

He finishes his tea, and glances at the clock. It was time for school to start and he hopes to the heavens, that he will find Ayase today.

Akihito walks out of the café and slowly starts to walk. He stops when he feels eyes on him again. The boy curses, having spotted a black BMW not far from his pathway. He picks his pace, and asks a random stranger the directions to the nearest school.

The boy stops outside the school, and his eyes search desperately for his friend. Akihito shakes his head in frustration, and decides upon staking the building out. But as he turns his head he freezes. Hope builds up as he trudges to the figure staring at the school building.

"A-Ayase?" Akihito breathes, slightly unsure

The figure before him tenses, and Akihito doesn't know what to think. The small slender figure turns around and gasps in sheer relief

"A-Akihito?" A small voice squeaks

Akihito gapes at the sky blue, eyes that stare at him in utter relief. Akihito walks forward and pulls Ayase into a bone-crushing hug.

Ayase's eyes sparkle with unshed tears, as he desperately holds onto Akihito for dear life.

"You found me" Ayase whispers as tears roll down his cheek

Akihito pulls back so he can look his friend in the eyes "of course, I would. Come Ayase, let's go" the boy says as he pulls Ayase with him, towards the direction of the hotel.

Akihito scans the area again and pulls his hood down. He takes his jacket off and wraps it around Ayase.

"Your cold" Akihito chuckles, at Ayase's dumbstruck expression.

Ayase smiles and mouths a silent 'thank you'

o0o

The Kuba twins curse their lateness, as they watch Ayase walk off with another young man. When they realised Ayase had gone to school without them, they decided to follow after him in the car, to make sure the boy arrived safely.

They sighed in relief when Ayase was about to walk inside the school. But now the boy was walking away from the school, and not alone. Ayase was with another boy and the way they interacted looked way suspicious.

"Shit! Who the hell is he?" Homare mutters angrily

Kanou-san was going to be one angry bastard.

Misao shrugs his shoulders "Kanou is going to kills us!" he groans

Damn it!

"What if Ayase doesn't come back? Let's follow them, and then we can report back to Kanou" Homare explained to his brother

"Fine!" Misao agreed, not wanting to get on the bad side of his boss

o0o

Kirishima glanced at Asami who was sitting at his desk, in club Sion. The bodyguard listened as the informant's explained to him about Akihito's whereabouts. He could feel a cold sweat break out on his forehead as he listened attentively to the latest progress, about Takaba Akihito.

'_He walked away from the school with another boy. It seemed like they knew each other' _informed the man on the phone

Kirishima felt his heart beat erratically as Asami's, blazing gaze bore right through his. He quickly walked to the door but Asami's dark and fierce glare made him freeze on the spot.

'_I've sent the pictures to Asami's personal laptop'_ the informant continued

Kirishima clenched his fists angrily "you did, what?" he screeched in fury

Asami tore his gaze away from Kirishima, when a message popped up on his lap top. The yakuza was quite curious and clicked on the message. He waited with bated breath as the message opened.

Kirishima quickly hung up on the idiotic informant, and lunged for the lap top. The yakuza stood up suddenly, and gripped his wrist tightly.

"What the fuck, Kirishima?" Asami growled angrily

The bodyguard pulled his wrist away "Sorry, Asami-sama. But the message is a virus" he finished lamely

Asami narrowed his eyes "How do YOU know, it's a virus?" he demanded

Kirishima shifts awkwardly "because…" he trails off, just as the message pings open, gaining Asami's undivided attention.

The yakuza turns to look at the message and his eyes narrow dangerously. He sits down on the chair, pulling the lap top closer. His eyes sparkle with rage and fury as he clicks through every picture.

"What the FUCK? I'll fucking kill the brat!"Asami snarls in utter rage

Asami's eyes tear through the picture with a burning intensity, where Akihito wraps his jacket, around the small and slender Ayase.

The yakuza stands up, as anger burns off him. He locks eyes with Kirishima's guilty form, which remains frozen on the spot.

"Get ready. We're going to Shinjuku" Asami growls in a vigorous tone, as an evil and malicious smirk plays on his lips.

* * *

**As always what did you think? Reviews and constructive comments are most welcome**

**Thank you**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! Thank you for your lovely reviews. I'm not sure about this chapter, so some honest feedback would be nice. And please don't think that's it, of the adventure, because there's plenty more to come. I apologise for any mistakes. Sorry!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Finder Series Manga OR Okane Ga Nai Manga**

* * *

Akihito leads Ayase towards the hotel. He stops every now and again, making sure he wasn't followed. He smiles, as Ayase peeks at him and then a small blush creeps in. The boy was undoubtedly cute. The photographer stops outside the hotel, taking a quick glance around, before he ushers Ayase in.

The man at the desk eyes Akihito suspiciously, where the boy grins before taking the stairs and to his room. Akihito inserts the key, twisting it around before unlocking the door and walking inside.

Ayase doesn't move, as he waits slightly scared and unsure. Akihito stops and turns around, he frowns before walking towards his friend.

"Come on, Ayase. Your safe here" Akihito soothes, a he ushers Ayase inside

Ayase steps inside, smiling weakly. Some how he still feels, like it's a dream. That Kanou, will break down the door, before even has the chance to escape.

The boy sits on the bed, his mouth tight-lipped as Akihito stares at him curiously.

"Are you hungry?" Akihito asked, as he looked into the mini fridge

Ayase looked up, and shook his head. Truth was, he was really hungry, he just couldn't stomach it. His stomach didn't agree, and chose that exact moment to gurgle loudly.

Akihito laughed "I don't believe you and neither does your stomach"

The boy walked toward the phone and dialled room service "Could I order some Sushi and rice, for two please?" Akihito ordered politely

Ayase opened his mouth to protest, when Akihito shook his head, telling him he wasn't listening. The boy smiled genuinely as Akihito hung up and sat next to him.

"So...are you ready to talk?" Akihito asks, which results in Ayase bursting in tears

The boy frowns, before pulling the vulnerable Ayase into a tight hug.

o0o

Kanou yawned loudly as he felt for the warm body that he knew was next to him. As his hands roam the side where Ayase is supposed to be sleeping, the business man frowns, when his hands come back empty.

He stands up, throwing the covers to the floor, as he walks to the kitchen. There was no sign that the boy has made any breakfast, or any note to say he has gone to school.

"Ayase.." Kanou whispers confused

He walks to the bedside and grips his phone. If he has gone to school, then the Kuba twins would have come back for him. He looks at the time and his frown deepens. What if something has happened? Kanou dials into the phone and waits as it rings. It gets picked up after some time which angers Kanou, usually the Kuba twins would pick up straight away.

Ring Ring Ring

"Hello...*gulp*... boss" Kuba answers nervously

Kanou starts to pace "did you drop Ayase off to school?" he demands

Kuba feels his heart beat erratically as he thinks of the trouble he is undoubtedly in. The car is parked outside Akihito's hotel as both brothers glance at it nervously.

"Ahh..." Kuba trails of in panic

Kanou picks up on his guards nervous tone and realises that something is definitely up "where is Ayase?" he growls

Kuba panics but soon realises he's most likely dead either way. He clears his throat before explaining what both brother's saw, and where they currently are.

"Are you telling me Ayase has run away, with another boy?" Kanou's dark and dangerous voice growls out

"Y-yes!" Kuba literally sqeaks

The line suddenly goes quite, almost dead "bring the car. I'll show the brat, if he thinks he can leave, without paying his full DEBT!" the business man yells, as he slams his phone shut

Kanou breaths deeply as he tries to control his bubbling rage. He grips hold of Ayase's picture frame, before throwing it against the wall. He watches as the glass breaks shatters, exactly what his own heart is doing down.

"Arg, Ayase. You are mine. You should know that by now" Kanou yells in the overly quite apartment.

o0o

Asami gets out of the Limo as he makes his way to the centre of Shinjuku. The yakuza's eyes trail the town, watching curiously as people watch him with peaked interest. Suoh and Kirishima both flank him on either side, as he continues to walk.

"Which hotel, is the brat staying at?" Asami growls

Kirishima pushes his glasses further up before he speaks "Towire, boss"

The yakuza laughs "that's not far. I want to catch him, before he even thinks of leaving" Asami informs as he picks his pace

Asami stops outside the hotel, as an evil smirk graces his lips. Not wasting a second, he walks straight inside and towards the desk.

The man at the desk looks up, and visibly gulps back his fear. Asami's dangerous and powerful aura made everyone quiver with fear. The yakuza slips a hand in his pocket and retrieves Akihito's picture, before showing it to the man.

"Which room is he in?" Asami demands coldly

The man stares at Asami with wide eyes, as he shakily types into the computer "R-room f-five, s-sir" the man stutters

Asami looks to Kirishima "pay the man" he orders, before walking towards the stairs

o0o

Akihito rubs Ayase's back as the boy sniffs, his sobs gradually decreasing. He knows how the boy feels, but in order to make any more plans, he needs to know everything.

"It's okay Ayase. When your ready to talk, I'll listen" Akihito ensures his friend

Ayase looks up, as silent tears continue to fall. He smiles weakly and nods his head "thank you"

Akihito smiles and ruffles the boy's hair. He stands up, ready for a bathroom break, when a knock on the door startles him.

The photographer freezes as he slowly creeps towards the door. A panic sets in as he hopes to the heavens it isn't Asami's men or the yakuza himself behind the door. Akihito looks through the small hole in the door, and sighs in relief, when he sees it's only room service.

The boy quickly opens the door, and slowly takes the food off the attendant. He mutters a quick thank you and starts to close the door. His eyes widen as the door lodges open with a stronger force. Akihito looks up and screams, seeing golden orbs stare back him with uncontrollable rage.

The photographer doesn't think, instead he chooses to try another tactic "Police, please help" Akihito cries as he looks behind his lover's shoulder, at the invisible officers

Asami loses a second of his attention as he looks behind his shoulder, giving Akihito the very chance, to slam the door in his face before locking it.

"AKIHITO. OPEN THIS FUCKING DOOR, OR I'LL BLOW A FUCKING HOLE THROUGH IT" Asami's voice threatens through the door, startling Ayase as the boy stares with wide eyes

Akihito steps away from the door as panic begins to rise in. He starts to pace, trying to think of a place that would get him out of the hotel, and away from his ruthless lover.

"SHIT! FUCK, I'm so dead!"Akihito curses, as he looks at Ayase with utter sorrow in his eyes

Ayase stands up and walks to his friend, shaking him by the shoulders "Who is that, Akihito?" he asks fearfully

Akihito gulps in fear "that's Asami Ryuichi...my lover" he informs

Ayase freezes, his eyes wide and his mouth open in utter shock "WHAT! Y-your l-lover is a y-yakuza?" the boy screeches, just as the door is blown off it's hinges.

* * *

**As always what did you think? Reviews and constructive comments are most welcome**

**Thank you**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi! Here is another chapter. Now I'm not dragging Asami and Kanou's meeting if that's what you think. I want the boys to have some independance before their semes take them back, rather forcefully should I say. Anywho please don't kill me. I apologise for any mistakes. Sorry! Oh and I found out myself that the twins are Homare and Misao. Not Kuba Homare. Silly me. And nobody pointed it out :p**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Finder Series Manga OR Okane Ga Nai Manga**

* * *

Akihito trembled slightly scared as he backed away into the wall. He stared with wide eyes as Asami stands at the door, his composure stiff as he tries to control his bubbling rage. Suoh and Kirishima stand at his side, their face showing surprise and refutation.

The photographer looks to his side at Ayase who is frozen staring at the yakuza with wide eyes. Akihito knows he needs to make a decision and quick, but how was a good question.

Asami puts his gun away as his fists shake with anger and rage. The yakuza moves towards his lover but stops when he sees Ayase. The boy is rather cute, his small slender figure reminded him much of Akihito. Except the sky blue eyes showed much innocence and vulnerability.

"Who are you?" Asami asked as he walked up to Ayase

Ayase trembles from fear as the yakuza's golden orbs bore into him. He opens his mouth to speak but nothing comes out.

The yakuza decides he doesn't really care who the boy is and that Akihito is more important. After all he would show the cute little boy, who Akihito belonged to. Not that he was much of a match against Asami. He cocks his head to the side and chuckles darkly at the sight of his lover.

Asami walks towards Akihito who knows what his lover plans to do. He smiles at the yakuza before dashing towards Ayase and pulling him away from his ruthless lover.

Asami narrowed his eyes, as a pang of jealousy threatens to burst. He gritted his teeth and clenched his fists furiously, as his possessive streak threatened to take over.

"Akihito…" Asami growled in a warning tone, before stepping towards his lover

Akihito keeps his distance as his eyes watch Suoh and Kirishima intently anticipating their move.

"What do you want Asami?" Akihito growls out

Asami shows his trademark smirk "What do you think? I've come to retrieve what belongs to me!"

Akihito's eyes fired up "fuck you asshole. You fucking condescending prick. I belong to no-one. Leave me alone, you pompous ass" the boy snarled in rage

Asami moves so fast Akihito doesn't even have time to blink. He finds himself thrown on the bed, with the wind knocked out of him.

"Oof!" Akihito huffed out of breath

The yakuza looms over him threateningly as his eyes burn with anger and rage. Asami grips his wrists tightly pinning him to the bed, as he growls low into his ear.

"You belong to me Akihito" Asami whispers huskily

Akihito's eyes fire up again with undeniable rage "I don't belo-"

The boy is suddenly cut off when Asami claims his lips in a possessive kiss. Akihito struggles and unconsciously moans into the kiss before slowly succumbing to his lovers advances. Asami feels his lover tense before succumbing to his desires.

Ayase watches Akihito get groped by his lover. The boy steps forward without thinking, ready to stop the yakuza from hurting his friend. The boy freezes when two large hands grab him from behind and subdue him from any further actions.

Akihito calms down as Asami trails kisses down his neck. Akihito knows it's now or never. In order to escape he has to think of a plan. The boy smirks to himself as Asami slowly let's go of his wrists, untying his tie ready to pin him to the bed. The boy knows Asami is going to fuck him into the bed, until he's unable to walk. And Akihito's sure as hell not going to let that happen. Akihito doesn't think twice when he pulls Asami towards him, kneeing him in the balls before making a run for it.

Asami's eyes widen as he doubles over from the pain in his manhood. The yakuza's eyes burn with anger, as he turns his head, to see his lover grab Ayase by the hand. Suoh and Kirishima lose their attention only for a moment, distracted by their boss's obvious distress. Still their lack of attention gives Akihito enough time to grab Ayase and his duffel back, before making a run for it.

Asami stands up abruptly with the most furious expression clear on his face "Bring me the brat back. NOW!" the yakuza yelled

Suoh and Kirishima are taken back by their boss's extreme temper. The dangerous glint in his eyes sends the bodyguards running for the door within seconds.

Asami lights a cigarette, exhaling the smoke light a breath of fresh air as it attempts to soothe his raging anger.

"Oh Akihito. You have no idea what you have just done" Asami chuckles with a dangerous glint clear in his eyes

o0o

Kanou sits in the car as the Kuba twins drive him to the hotel. The loan shark clenches his fists angrily as thoughts of Ayase actually leaving him, stab at his heart.

The car stops to a halt and Homare turns the engine off "we're here boss"

The loan shark jumps out of the car and walks towards the hotel. Kanou doesn't bother waiting for his guards and instead walks straight inside.

The man at the desk looks his way and Kanou can see fear in the man's eyes. He walks towards him and slams his fist down.

"Ayase Yukiya. Which room is he in?" Kanou demanded

The man quivers from his mere voice, which pleases Kanou immensely "I-I d-don't know" he babbled

Kanou narrowed his eyes, trying to find the lie in the man's eyes. He sighed before putting his hand in his pocket and retrieving a picture of his beloved Ayase.

"Have you seen him?" Kanou demanded as he showed the man Ayase's picture.

The man shakily nods his head "he came here with another young man. R-room f-five"

Kanou nodded his head before making his way towards the stairs and room five. Homare and Misao following closely behind to cover their boss's back and retrieve the boy they learned to know and protect.

o0o

Akihito and Ayase run for their life as they make their way down the stairs to ground floor. The photographer looks back and his eyes widened at the proximity between Suoh, Kirishima and himself. The bodyguards were gaining on him and it was happening fast.

Ayase feels his heart beat erratically as he tries to keep up with his friend. Somehow this escape plan was turning to a much more hassle than needed.

"SHIT!" Akihito cursed as he stumbled, nearly falling over his own feet

Ayase pulled his hand and balanced him upright as they continued to sprint down the corridor and towards the stairs.

Both boys froze as loud footstep echoed from up the stairs. Akihito knew something was wrong, he just didn't know how bad things were going to turn.

Ayase clings onto Akihito with tears eyes as they looks towards the long corridor just before the stairs. Kirishima and Suoh both catch up with them, just in time as all hell breaks loose.

Three tall figures immerge from the corridor at the end, and Akihito feels Ayase tense next to him. The man in the middle looks familiar to Akihito but he just can't put his finger on it. His black suit and the show of bodyguards make it clear he's an important person. Akihito watches as the man's eyes widen before he glares in his direction with a furious glint in his eyes.

"AYASE!" The man in the middle yells as he charges towards them.

Ayase pales as he tries to pull Akihito backwards and away from the man, who has hurt him so much.

"K-Kanou-san" Ayase spluttered, before trembling uncontrollably

Suoh and Kirishima glance at each other with worry in their eyes. The bodyguard's know that shits just hit home, and Asami Ryuichi isn't going to like it one bit.

* * *

**As always what did you think? Reviews and constructive comments are most welcome**

**Thank you**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello! I'm sorry for the wait. I've been busy with my other fics. Now I'm a little unsure of this chapter, but I'll let you gusy be the ones to judge. I'm going to let Ayase and Akihito have some equal independance, before they return to their lovers. Plus Asami and Kanou need to do some thinking about their actions. Don't you think? I apologise for any mistakes. Sorry!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Finder Series Manga OR Okane Ga Nai Manga**

* * *

Akihito took a step back from the man, who was now charging at him. He heard Ayase stutter his name and then it finally dawned on him. Kanou. It was Ayase's lover, the loan shark. Akihito was now in panic mode, because if he walked backwards anymore, Suoh and Kirishima will grab him.

SHIT!

He gripped hold of Ayase and held onto him firmly. No way in HELL was he giving Ayase to that loan shark. Akihito looked around for an opening where he could escape, without getting caught by Asami or Kanou.

Akihito looked up at Kanou before locking eyes with the man "Ayase is coming with me." He growled with a determined expression.

Kanou and the twins were now standing a few feet away from the boys. Poor Ayase was still trembling, with fear of going back with the man. All Kanou did was use him for sex. The man didn't actually care for Ayase. He was just controlling and possessive.

"Ayase belongs to me. If you know what is good for you, I suggest you hand him over" Kanou growled out in a threatening tone

Suoh and Kirishima's hands both moved towards their guns. If this man thought of hurting Akihito, it was their job to protect him. Suoh stepped forward, ready to guard Akihito as necessary. Kirishima quickly dialled into his phone. Asami needed to hear this.

o0o

Asami paced up and down in room five as he waited for his bodyguards to bring his lover back. The boy was going to be punished for this. _Severely._ First Asami was going to tie him to the bed, and fuck him senseless. Then he would teach him, exactly WHO he belonged to. The yakuza was brought away from his thoughts when his phone buzzed.

Asami looked down at his phone; it was Kirishima. The yakuza flipped open his phone and addressed his bodyguard.

"Kirishima. Have you restrained Akihito?" Asami asked

Kirishima glanced back at Akihito, before sighing heavily "no boss. We've got a problem. There are three men here. They are demanding Akihito, give the other boy to them, and Akihito is refusing. What are your orders, boss?" the bodyguard asked

Asami narrowed his eyes, as he gripped his phone tightly "who are the men?" he asked

"The leader is very familiar, but I don't know the name. He's got two guards with him" Kirishima informed

"Protect Akihito. I'm on my way" Asami growled out as he slammed the phone shut.

Asami balled his fists in anger _'what have you done, Akihito?_' he thought as he left room five.

o0o

Kanou looked behind Ayase and his eyes narrowed. The men behind him looked like bodyguards. Exactly who did Ayase go to for help, in order to escape from him? And who was his friend?

The loan shark looked at Akihito and glared at the boy "who are you?" he asked

Akihito gritted his teeth furiously "none of YOUR business" he snapped

Kanou folded his arms across his chest "do you know who I am? If you did, I doubt you would still be standing in my way" he snarled

Akihito straightened himself, with his head held high "you're Kanou Somuku. A dodgy loan shark" the boy sneered

Ayase gasped slightly as he heard Akihito stand up to his lover. The boy looked down and smiled at Kanou's dumbstruck expression. Homare and Misao both tried to stifle their laughter but failed miserably.

"If you think I'm scared of a bunch of loan sharks. Think again" Akihito continued

Kanou gritted his teeth. So the boy did know who he was. This made Kanou laugh inside, which only subsided with anger and rage. In a flash Kanou had his gun out, which was now aimed directly at Akihito's face.

"Give. Me. Ayase" Kanou growled out

Ayase's eyes widened as he gasped in pure shock. He didn't want Akihito to die for him. This was definitely a BAD idea. Akihito froze, slightly annoyed. This put a delay in his plans. Plus he didn't plan on giving Ayase to the man. Just looking at him, made Akihito do a double take. He was like Asami's twin brother, both sexy, gorgeous yet ruthless and lethal.

Suoh and Kirishima both drew their guns and pointed them towards Kanou. The man wasn't even unnerved a bit, as his eyes locked with Akihito. Homare and Misao shook their heads as they both drew their own guns. It was now two against three.

"I'm going to count to three. If you don't hand Ayase over, I will kill you" Kanou growled out, as he glanced at Asami's bodyguards.

Akihito stole a quick glance and was somewhat happy to see Suoh and Kirishima had their guns out.

"You're not getting Ayase" Akihito announced with smugness

Kanou clicked his gun, taking it off the safety lock "You're very arrogant. It makes me think you do have a death wish" he snarled

Akihito opened his mouth to speak, when he heard loud footsteps coming from the other end. The way he had come, only a few moment ago. Ayase glanced behind him and his eyes widened. Akihito's lover was here. Oh crap.

Akihito tilted his head and frowned. Oh shit. Asami was heading their way, and he looked absolutely livid. The boy desperately looked around, when his eyes fell on the elevator.

The yakuza was gaining on them and Akihito made a bold decision. Akihito gripped Ayase and ran towards the elevator. Soon as Akihito was out of Kanou's way, the loan shark shot at him.

Akihito dodged the bullets, as he dragged Ayase with him. The loan shark shot at him again and the bullet graced Akihito's shoulder.

"FUCK!" Akihito cried as he arched his back in pure shock

Ayase pulled Akihito towards the elevator. Akihito held onto his shoulder, as he tried to stop the bleeding. His shoulder stung as blood poured from the cut. He shakily pressed the upper level button.

As the doors closed, Akihito saw Asami, fire his gun at Kanou, forcing the loan shark to drop his gun when the bullet graced his fingers. The yakuza looked absolutely livid as he ran towards the elevator, just as the doors closed. Akihito sensed the deep worry in his lover's eyes and he felt a twinge of guilt to be the one causing it.

* * *

**As always what did you think? Reviews and constructive comments are most welcome**

**Thank you**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello! You guys are lucky, I've got you a new chapter. He he. Now I just want to say Akihito did NOT get shot. The bullet grazed his arm. This chapter is all Kanou and Asami. Akihito and Ayase will be in the next chapter, I can ensure you things are going to heat up. I'm not that good on writing character, so I don't know what you guys think of Kanou's and Asami's conversation. I have tried, so I'm warning you in case of OOC. Thank you for your lovely reviews. I apologise for any mistakes. Sorry!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Finder Series Manga OR Okane Ga Nai Manga**

* * *

Asami stilled in rage as the elevator doors closed, locking his lover inside, whilst holding his arm in pain. The yakuza clenched his fists as he turned around, ready to grill the man who shot at his lover only seconds ago. The yakuza was more than surprised when he saw who it was that Kirishima informed him of. Never did it cross his mind that he would be running into an unruly loan shark.

The yakuza gripped a slightly wide-eyed Kanou and slammed him against the wall. He pointed his gun against the loan shark's skull, before taking the safety lock off.

"Kanou Somuku. Give me one reason why I shouldn't put a bullet, right through your skull" Asami snarled, his golden orbs burning with rage

Kanou straightened his shoulders, feeling a sudden coldness and fear creep in "Asami Ryuichi. Get the FUCK off me" the loan shark growled

Asami chuckled darkly as he glanced behind his shoulder. The Kuba twins were both disarmed and subdued by his guards. The yakuza stepped back with a dark glint in his eyes.

Suoh and Kirishima glanced at each other in shock. So their boss knew who the leader was. Now that they knew who he was, the guards recognised his name. He was a top loan shark in Shinjuku but also a very greedy and cruel man.

Kanou smirked to himself, which only diminished seconds later by a sharp pain in his jaw. The yakuza cracked his knuckles before throwing a punch in his direction. Blood dripped from the cut forming on Kanou's lip. The loan shark hissed at Asami, as he dabbed at his now swollen lip.

The yakuza locked eyes with Kanou as the gun suddenly remained poised at Kanou's head. This time the loan shark looked more than unnerved. Exactly what was the yakuza doing here?

Kanou narrowed his eyes "what is it you want?" he probed

Asami gritted his teeth "you just shot at, what belongs to me. What do YOU think I want?" the yakuza hissed

Kanou felt the blood drain from his face, but he quickly recovered. So the boy belonged to Asami. He felt a nagging feeling, telling him, he may have bit off more than he can chew. Especially given, he just shot at the yakuza's lover. "Hm. Well maybe you should put a leash on your pet" he growled back

Asami raised his eyes brows before kneeing the loan shark right where it hurts "whether I put a leash on him or not, it doesn't concern you. What I would like to know, is what the FUCK you are doing here?"

Kanou coughed as the wind was knocked out of him. He clenched his teeth, before sighing heavily. He actually didn't have a choice. Fighting with Asami Ryuichi was like asking for an early and painful death. As much as Kanou hated succumbing to men more powerful than him, he would rather live and continue to breath, but only with Ayase at his side. He knew for a fact and heard the rumours quite clearly. Fuck with Asami and you'll soon be swimming in Tokyo Bay.

"I came to retrieve my lover" Kanou explained

Asami slowly removed his gun, away from Kanou's face as he lit a cigarette. The gun went back in his holster as he exhaled the smoke like a breath of fresh air.

"That cute little boy belongs to you then, I take it." Asami chuckled humourlessly

Kanou narrowed his eyes, and balled his fists angrily "he's mine"

Asami smirked "is he? You see my Takaba is really taken with him. Why don't I take him off your hands?" the yakuza offered

Kanou stepped forward, before lunging at the yakuza "You fucking bast-"

The yakuza gripped Kanou by the hand and twisted it behind his back. Kanou soon found his face slammed against the wall "You've got two choices. Either you assist me in getting Akihito back or I'll do it myself and take your boy too" he threatened

Kanou's whole body shook with undeniable rage as he weighed his options. If Asami wanted his lover back then maybe he could bargain with the ruthless yakuza.

"You've got a deal, but only if I take Ayase back too" Kanou negotiated

Asami chuckled with mirth "Well Kanou, let's bring back our Ukes, exactly who they belong to"

Kanou smirked as he shook hands with Asami, both striking a deal, but with a complete different agenda. Who was going to stay true to the promise and who was going to go back on it?

The yakuza ordered his guards to free the Kuba's from their grasp. The twins were at Kanou's side in an instant. Suoh and Kirishima walked towards their boss, as they awaited their orders.

"Kirishima, clear my schedule for two weeks" Asami ordered as the cigarette fell to the floor, followed by Asami's foot diminishing the light flame.

Kanou glared at the Kuba twins with anger "You guys need to train better. Maybe Asami's guards can train you, in how to defend yourselves" he sneered

The Kuba twins both felt the heat rise to their cheeks as they looked down in embarrassment.

"Cancel all appointments for the next two weeks" Kanou ordered

Asami and Kanou exchanged a glance. Their eyes twinkled with dark amusement, but deep within those orbs there was a promise of dominance, regarding their defiant lovers. The ruthless and cold duo smirked at each other, their eyes filled with sheer power. A promise of ownership, when they grasp hold of their insubordinate lovers.

'_Let the hunt begin'_

* * *

**As always what did you think? Reviews and constructive comments are most welcome**

**Thank you**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello! So, I've got another chapter for you guys, and it's longer that usual. I can't promise there will be quicker updates, only that I might suprise you. There definetly be some OOCness. So you have been warned, guys. This is totally AU, so bear in mind that anything can happen. I hope this chapter suffices, and thank you for the lovely reviews. They are very encouraging, and always suprise me. I apologise for any mistakes. Sorry!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Finder Series Manga**

* * *

Akihito and Ayase tensed as they cautiously walked out of the elevator. They were now on the sixth floor as Akihito randomly pushed a button. He needed to wrap a bandage around his bleeding wound. Akihito couldn't comprehend that Kanou-the asshole actually shot at him.

Ayase followed after Akihito as he walked down the corridor. The boy was shuddering at the thought of what was going to happen to them, once they were finally caught. He knew it wasn't going to be long, before their lovers found them. Not if Akihito thought of a self-proof plan, one where they could escape with everything intact, including their asses.

Akihito stopped outside-what looked like the laundry room. He leaned down and whispered in Ayase's ear. "I'm going to look for some clothes. Stay put"

Ayase nodded at his friend as Akihito quietly slipped into the laundry room, unnoticed by the hotel staff. Moments later Akihito emerged from the room, grinning like he had won the lottery. He carried a small bag with some contents and ushered a confused Ayase to the disabled toilets.

Akihito's eyes wandered in the bathroom before he locked the door from inside, locking them both in. He emptied the contents next to the sink and Ayase frowned upon realising Akihito's plan. He actually believed the man to be bluffing, except he was very wrong.

"You've got to be kidding me?" Ayase squeaked as his face turned a shade of pink, no doubt from sheer embarrassment.

Akihito recoiled and shook his head "this is the only way out for us. I was even lucky to find some wigs. Asami and Kanou will be searching for two boys but I doubt they'll be looking for two girls. I only hope it works, and we go unnoticed"

Ayase shook his head, rejecting the mere thought of dressing up as a girl. He shuddered at the thought and it only piqued his annoyance. Even though he's a boy, all his life, he's been mistaken for a cute girl. And now he had to fucking dress like one. _Life was cruel._

"Oh so you think I love cross-dressing do ya?" Akihito growled lowly

Akihito slipped his shirt off and winced when the fabric brushed against his grazed skin. He cursed Kanou to the deepest pits of hell. He picked up some cotton wool and ran it under the tap. He twisted a little as he dabbed at the bleeding cut, applying light pressure on it. He looked at Ayase and his eye-brows furrowed "Ayase, can you bandage my wound?" Akihito asked politely, nodding at the role of white padding

Ayase picked up the padding and unrolled it, before wrapping it gently around Akihito's grazed wound. With the small pieces of padding left, he tied a small knot, keeping the bandage in place.

"Thank you" Akihito said with a genuine smile

Akihito picked up a small top, some black tights, a red wig and a blue skirt. He cringed as he looked at every item. This was so wrong, but he really wanted to keep his ass for a little while longer. He had no idea how Asami dealt with Kanou, and he could only hope for the worse. A sickening thought made its way inside his head, but he shook it off, refusing to believe that even Asami would go that far.

"I'm going to change. Let me know if anyone tries to get in. I don't actually want to be a laughing-stock" Akihito chuckled humourlessly. He turned his back to Ayase and started to strip.

Ayase cringed again and nodded his head, as he turned around to allow his friend the privacy, to change his clothes in peace. The boy clenched his eyes shut as he unknowingly shuddered at his own fate. This whole dilemma was turning into a nightmare, which Ayase was hoping to escape from soon. He couldn't even believe that Kanou had shot at Akihito. _Like actually tried to kill him. _It pissed him off greatly and he was only the more determined to escape the cold man.

Akihito slipped off his own clothes as quickly as possible. He grimaced at the girly clothes before grudgingly slipping them on. As he slipped on the clothes he cringed at the thought of Asami seeing him in them, before teasing them off him, most likely for very rough and mind-blowing sex. _Perverted yakuza_ Akihito growled in his head.

Akihito slipped the red wavy wig on and adjusted it. He gripped the black heels that were actually not that worn out. He was surprised when he found them in the laundry room but he reckoned one of the staff might have changed into something more suitable, whilst working their jobs. He held onto the wall as he slipped his feet into the sandals. Akihito actually was very lucky to find three pairs, and he was glad he tried these on before stealing them.

The boy cleared his throat and watched as Ayase turned around to face him. The boy actually blushed as his eyes trailed Akihito's impeccable transformation. Now that Ayase was really looking at him, it dawned on the boy that, Akihito didn't actually look like Akihito. In fact his friend, made a very attractive girl.

The red wig concealed his blondish hair perfectly. The black tights covered his boyish legs and the blue skirt was a great completion to the girlish look. The dark pink top hid his wound well, and that's what mattered greatly. Still he only hoped the boy could actually walk in the heels.

Akihito smirked as he trotted on his heels, wobbling slightly, before grabbing hold of Ayase, by his shoulders.

"Now it's your turn" Akihito said, as he smirked widely

Ayase squirmed under the scrutiny he was under, as he looked at Akihito with a small pout "Tsk. Tsk. Ah, ah, ah" Akihito said, as he shook his finger disapprovingly

"Unless you want to go back to Kanou, I suggest you dress quickly, sweetheart" Akihito chuckled as he winked, making poor Ayase blush madly.

o0o

Asami and Kanou retreated to the ground floor inside the hotel. After ordering Kirishima to hack into the security cameras, both men were watching the feed from a small laptop. They knew their lovers were still in the building, but exactly where, still remained a mystery. There was only so long they could hide, before they were trapped for good.

The yakuza had ordered Suoh to work with one of the Kuba twins. It didn't matter who, after all there were two of them. Kirishima the poor man also had to work with a Kuba twin, so the guards were in truth treated quite fairly. Asami could definitely say they were not pleased, which amused him very highly.

Asami lit a cigarette and leaned back in his chair "I wonder how long it will take my Akihito, to finally give up. Though it might be some time, after all he can be very stubborn" the yakuza chuckled with a smirk

Kanou looked towards Asami with a cold stare "I've no doubt that it was your brat, who corrupted my Ayase in the first place" he growled

Asami narrowed his eyes with his own cold but menacing stare "Akihito always seems to want to help the faint hearted. So it only makes me curious about what you have done, to make the boy run away?"

"Not everyone is like you, Asami" Kanou hissed, his tone filled with distaste

The yakuza chuckled "Well why don't you humour me?" mocked Asami, as Kanou blatantly ignored him. He was looking for a fight, that he knew he had no chance of winning.

Asami's eyes watched the laptop with great intensity. Neither his lover nor Ayase had immerged on any of the cameras. The brats were most likely hiding away. But Asami planned on flushing them out, one way or the other.

"I'm curious Kanou, how did such a cute boy fall into the hands of you?" Asami asked, his face, the usual mask of indifference

The loan shark's eyes darkened, he didn't really wish to speak about it. But then again he didn't really have a choice. Even if he refused to tell him, the man had the power to find out himself.

"I bought him" Kanou deadpanned

Asami's eyes sparkled with interest "Hm. So technically you DO own him"

Kanou's eyes sparkled with a turbulent emotion, but to Asami he was like an open book. The yakuza could detect some genuine guilt and remorse in those brown eyes, which only generated his interest further.

The loan shark cleared his throat as he chose to ignore the rest of the supposed banter. Instead he stood up and walked to the bar. He ordered a whiskey and downed it in one go. Kanou could feel Asami's gaze burn through him and it unnerved him quite a bit. He didn't want to talk about Ayase, and he sure as hell didn't need relationship advice from a god damn yakuza.

Asami exhaled the cigarette smoke and watched as Kanou downed drink after drink. It seemed he had hit a sour spot, when the loan shark abruptly stood and walked to the bar. So the man actually owned the cute boy. He wondered if things would have been different, if he bought Akihito. Maybe then the boy would have submitted to him fully, without making such a big fuss about it. Yet then again the fire in his eyes, would surely have been distinguished by now.

The yakuza shook his head, no; he very much liked their first meeting. It sent a wave of adrenaline and excitement through his spine. Especially when he had jump over the railing, refusing to bow down to anyone. As Asami looked back at the cameras, he wondered if this little cat and mouse game was going to be as reckless as their first.

All Asami could think, as he smirked widely at the camera's was; _bring it on._

* * *

**As always what did you think? Reviews and constructive comments are most welcome**

**Thank you**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello! I was actually planning on updating before this but, I've just been so tired. This chapter, takes another turn. I hope you don't think it's too cliché. I thought about this chapter quite a bit, until I came up with something different to write. I just hope you guys like it. I apologise for any mistakes. Sorry!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Finder Series Manga**

* * *

Yuri is sat in a black SUV outside of the hotel. He watched Asami's lover, Takaba Akihito walk inside, and he wasn't alone. The boy is accompanied by another cute little fellow. As soon as the two boys went inside he made a phone call, before following after them.

As he walked up the stairs, hot on their heels, Yuri lost their tracks. He ordered his men to scour the hotel, and find the boy. The men reported back to him, saying they could not find the boy anywhere. The boy must have known he is being followed and must obviously hiding, or keeping a low profile. Well, with a lover such as Asami Ryuichi, he couldn't blame the boy for trying. Yet now, without the boy in sight, Yuri is beyond angry and more than pissed as he is lost, at what to do the next, in order to seize the boy.

With plan A failing Yuri had a plan B in mind, but it wasn't easy. More than that it is extremely dangerous and very cliché. He didn't know what made him think of this stupid plan, but he didn't really have a choice. He needed to get the boy now, before any of Asami's men or the yakuza himself turned up.

Making a very hefty decision, Yuri called in a favour. One he needed to be granted, if his plan was going to work. He stepped outside of the hotel and into his car. Yuri took a deep breath as he dialled into his phone.

"Detective Sato, speaking" a deep voice answered

Yuri cleared his throat "It's Yuri. You owe me a favour"

"Ah Yuri. What favour would that be then?" Detective Sato asked

"A situation is going to take place inside hotel Towire, within fifteen to thirty minutes. I want you to delay your team until me and my men leave the building" Yuri explained quickly

There was a moment of silence on the other end of the phone, and Yuri hoped the detective hadn't hung up.

"Will it be messy?" questioned Sato

Yuri thought about the question. He is hoping it doesn't get messy, but one can never be sure. He shakes his head, adamant it won't get messy. All he had to do was secure the hotel and grab the boy.

"No" Yuri answered as he quickly hung up.

Yuri put his hand through his hair, feeling very nervous all of a sudden. He dialled into his phone, sending out quick orders. He needed plenty of men, and that alone cost him favours of his phone. Yuri needed men, that weren't afraid of getting caught by Police, or making a heft runaway. The whole prospect was illegal, but it was the easiest way, by a long shot. After all they needed to bargain with Asami, and that was immediately. And before they could do that, they needed Takaba Akihito as a bargaining chip. Yuri only hoped that this planned kidnapping would go off without a glitch and would look instead look like a robbery.

o0o0

Akihito's eyes trailed Ayase's small and petite form with a smug smile on his face. The boy looked like a little doll, and Akihito truly thought he looked cute.

Ayase looked exceptionally different, with his short curly black hair and long red dress. He had flat shoes on, which were slightly big, but still walkable. He adjusted his wig, so that his blonde hair is concealed.

"Now I want you to walk, with your back straight. Like a lady" Akihito smirked

Ayase scowled "Why don't you? It's you who needs to practice, especially with your high heels"

Akihito chuckled "True. Still why don't you practice a child's voice. After all you are to be introduced as my daughter"

Ayase's whole face turned a dark crimson as he sputtered in disbelief "WHAT! Daughter? Ah, ah no way" he protested as he shook his head defiantly

Akihito crossed his arms "Oh so you want to go back to your seme. Is that it? Well go ahead, but I'm not going back to Asami, and getting my ass fucked" the photographer said with a dark glare

Ayase's eyes widened as he paced up and down in the small toilet they were currently in "Fine! Damn it. But why do I have to be the child?"

Akihito chuckled with mirth "Well because I am taller than you, and well you look like a cute child. Don't worry; after all, it's for a good cause"

Akihito started to walk up and down in the small toilet. He stumbled a bit, but stood up straight and began to take steady steps in the high heels he now wore. After a good fifteen minutes Akihito stopped walking and took a deep breath.

"Ayase, come now darling, we are getting late" Akihito said, speaking in what he hoped was a very feminine voice

Ayase stood with his mouth open in shock "What! You?"

"Let's just say, when one becomes a criminal photographer, a lot of things can happen" Akihito explained

"Now your turn. Clear your throat and speak higher than usual, but not too loud" Akihito said encouragingly

Ayase cleared his throat "Mother, I'm coming" he squeaked as he squeezed his eyes shut

There was small chuckling sound and Ayase opened his eyes "Hey! Stop laughing at me" Ayase growled

Akihito smiled "That was very good. You're a natural. Now first things first. I'm your mother and you're my daughter. If anyone asks, that is how it is"

Ayase nodded, feeling a sudden headache looming over "Okay, mother"

"Oh ha ha,"

"What about our names? We can't exactly say, we're Ayase and Akihito" Ayase said with a frown

Akihito sighed heavily as he sat down on the floor "Hmm true. How about you can be Tanaka Keiko and I'll be Tanaka Ikuma."

Ayase nodded his head "Okay. Can we go now? All this waiting is making me nervous"

Akihito slowly stood up and gathered all his things and put them in his duffel bag. He took out his money and his phone, putting them inside the handbag which he now unfortunately has to wear as an accessory.

He gave the duffel bag to Ayase to hold, which only contained a pair of fresh clothes and their clothes they have just taken off.

"I'm going to hide this bag, in the air vent. If someone finds it, they'll know something is up" Akihito explained as he stood up on the toilet and fiddled with the air vent. He huffed and struggled as he shoved the bag upwards, before closing the vent again.

Akihito stared at his reflection in the mirror, as Ayase stood next to him. He couldn't believe the transformation worked so well. He really hoped no one was missing these clothing items, or they would be trouble.

"I hope Asami doesn't feel a sudden attraction to my feminine side" Akihito said with a frown

Ayase gulped "me too. I hope Kanou stays away, long enough for us to escape"

Akihito gripped Ayase by the hand "Come let's go. Remember you're Tanaka Keiko. So don't forget to speak like a woman" he said before unlocking the door, and cautiously walking out into the corridor

o0o

Asami was getting beyond impatient as he continued to stare at the security cameras with anger and rage.

"I swear when I get my hands on Akihito, he won't be able to walk for a month" the yakuza growled as he swallowed his second whisky

Kanou cleared his throat "They haven't shown up in any of the cameras. Doesn't that strike you as odd?"

"Akihito doesn't do odd. If he doesn't want to be found, he won't"

"Well what is your master plan, then Asami?" Kanou hissed angrily

Asami stood up and dialled into his phone "Any sign?"

"No boss. We've checked every floor, there's no sign of Akihito or Ayase" Kirishima informed

"Okay. Get back here" Asami ordered as he angrily hung up

The yakuza was actually slightly worried. He hoped the boy wasn't lying in a corner somewhere, dying from blood loss. He was beyond concerned as Akihito was nursing a bleeding wound, the last time he laid eyes on him.

It was only a few minutes later when Kirishima emerged from the stairs with Suoh and the Kuba twins hot on his heels.

The guard made his way to the yakuza and bowed his head "Every floor has been checked. We even brought in more men, but there is no sign of them"

Asami gritted his teeth "Get me the manager" he hissed

Kanou's eyes wandered around the reception and something suddenly seemed very off. He abruptly stood up to voice his thoughts when a loud noise broke out and it seemed as though hell was being unleashed.

The yakuza turned around, just as thirty men in black, forced their way through, scaring the customers as they ran for their lives. The men all carried a gun and their faces were hidden behind a concealing mask, which only served to irritate Asami greatly. Because when he got his hands on them he wanted to look them in their eyes, before he finally killed each and every fucking one of them.

"What the fuck?"Kanou growled furiously

Kirishima and Suoh immediately flanked Asami and with swift movements attempted to get their guns. Kanou stood straighter as he glared at the intruders with anger and rage, just as the Kuba twins stood with their boss. The guards were more than ready to fight except the next statement from the leaders mouth, only complicated things immensely.

"Everybody, get the fuck on the ground" a cold and deep voice ordered

"NOW!"

Kanou and Asami glanced at each other, as a gun is fired repeatedly towards the ceiling, forcing everyone to shut the fuck up, and do just as the man has ordered.

As Asami and Kanou get down on the ground, their fists clench painfully, with promise of murder and pain clear in their dominant eyes.

* * *

**As always what did you think? Reviews and constructive comments are most welcome**

**Thank you**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello! This fic, like the rest were meant to be on hold. But I wasn't feeling too great today, and I've been typing a bit up slowly. An idea hit me, and then I thought I might as well post it. I can defintely say I have a tendancy to create new characters. Anyway I hope this chapter suffices for now, and maybe I will be able to update soon. I apologise for any mistakes. Sorry!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Finder Series Manga OR Okane Ga Nai Manga**

* * *

Akihito and Ayase slowly made their way down the corridor, when the sound of bullets ripping through the hotel, made then freeze as fear instantly settled in their guts. Akihito's eyes widened as he instantly took a step backwards, pulling the now pale looking Ayase with him.

"Oh fuck!" Akihito cursed

Ayase's hands started to tremble uncontrollably as sweat began to run down his face. He looked up at Akihito, his eyes focusing on Akihito's dreadful expression. Things were not looking good.

_At all._

Akihito panicked as occupant's opened the door to their hotel rooms; their face a mixture of fear and fright because of the loud noises coming from what Akihito knew was the ground floor.

Ayase watched as the hotel residents began whispering, some even coming out of their rooms to have a look at what the noise was. As the occupants walked towards the stairs, the sound of gun shots only increased, making the people panic as they ran back towards their rooms.

Akihito could only watch as the gunshots abruptly stopped, before heavy footsteps wear heard, coming from up the stairs. The photographer, didn't have a chance to blink before around ten men came charging towards him.

"SHIT!" Akihito growled as he gripped Ayase, and trotted back down the corridor.

Akihito panted as he tried to even out his breathing. The men weren't running after them like Akihito thought they would, which only struck him as odd. Unless they were searching for something.

Akihito makes a quick left turn and sprints down the corridor, with Ayase quick on his heels. He glances back, and fails to see the figure coming right towards him.

"Ooof!" Akihito cries, as he stumbles to the floor, pulling Ayase down with him.

Akihito and Ayase tumble together as they try to stand up, which results in them both falling to the floor again.

"Oh, I'm so sorry" A deep a baritone voice calls

Akihito looks up from his awkward position on the floor. Green soft emerald eyes look down on Akihito, making him blush. The blonde haired man, with a sharp three-piece green suit, offer's his hand to Akihito.

Ayase sighs as Akihito just stares at the man, before taking the offered hand and pulling himself up. The man settles Ayase to a standing position before offering his hand to Akihito, who this time, chuckles nervously taking the offered hand.

As Akihito stands upright, he can hear heavy steps behind him. He looks into emerald eyes, with a mixture of fear in his own hazel ones.

"Please help us!" Akihito says in a girly strangled whisper, because now he can panic. He knows the men in suits, are not Asami's, which means his life and Ayase's persevere in danger. Maybe they should have just stayed with their Ukes. Only now did this seem like a REALLY BAD idea. But the most important question would be; _if these men are here, where the HELL is Asami?_

The blonde haired man can't take his eyes off Akihito's disguise, because the girl now before him is strikingly beautiful, and so is the little girl beside her. The fear in those hazel eyes makes him frown, as the need to protect the two girls overwhelms him.

"Why? Are you in trouble?" The man asks with concern

Akihito glances at Ayase, before pulling him into a motherly embrace. The boy is about ready to protest but immediately seizes struggle, when Akihito pointedly glares at him. Akihito nods as the steps coming from down the hall, get louder and louder.

"T-there's these men with g-guns and t-they have taken over the hotel. I need to get out. I-I fear for my u-unborn c-child" Akihito stutters, as he pointedly touches his abdomen, with tears evident in his eyes.

Ayase grits his teeth, somewhat angry at Akihito for using such an excuse. He looks down, in order to shield his angry eyes.

"Please….help me" Akihito cries, in a desperate voice, as he clings to the man's suit jacket.

The man glances between Akihito and his hand sprawled across his stomach. He feels a deep pang of pain, at the thought of letting anything happen to this beautiful woman, and her unborn child.

The man gently pulls Akihito back to stare at his face. He lets his hand wander towards Akihito's abdomen.

"I'll protect you with my life" The man promises

Akihito knows it's now or never, because there's really about a few more second before the men come looking his way. He watches the man's emotions displayed across his face, when he sees concern, worry and love.

_Oh shit. Oh shit, please don't fall for me_ Akihito chants in his mind.

The man grips Akihito's hand and strides towards the end of the corridor. Ayase follows at a quick pace, where the man leads them towards a stairwell, taking them downstairs. Akihito can only pray that it leads to an exit to a back alley.

Akihito's eyes lit up with relief, as the door with a clear sign indicating exit is there right before him. The man holds Akihito close, preventing him from having a stumble or walking into anything dangerous.

As the man opens the door, Akihito's relief is short-lived. The man stops and Akihito nearly bumps straight into his back, with Ayase hot on his heels.

"STOP RIGHT THERE" A cold voice yells, as the sound of guns cocking are heard loud and clear.

Akihito looks over the man's shoulder to see at least six men, all carrying guns, which are being for the trio.

Just as Akihito, Ayase and the stranger put their hands up in surrender, the sound of a voice speaking into a recorder, statics loudly.

"Liam Goss. Is Asami Ryuichi detained?" An authoritative voice calls clearly, amiss the sound of statics.

Akihito turns his head to look at the man, now known as Liam. His eyes widen slightly as he realises the man has worn a FUCKING wire. The penny drops and the atmosphere suddenly feels like ten degrees.

_Oh fuck_ Akihito thinks, as the sound of sirens blur in the background.

* * *

**As always what did you think? Reviews and constructive comments are most welcome**

**Thank you**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello! I feel awful than I did yesterday. I seriously need to get myself checked. I want to explain last chapter regarding Liam Goss, as it left some people confused. He is an undercover cop. The men that said freeze are Yuri's men, they did their job which was to cover all exits and stop anyone from leaving which is what the trio were doing. Thank you to everyone who read, reviewed, followed and favourited this fic. I hope you guys like this chapter and I'll see what I can do for future updates. I apologise for any mistakes. Sorry!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Finder Series Manga OR Okane Ga Nai**

* * *

Asami couldn't believe his current predicament. _Why did it have to happen now?_ He honestly didn't need the fucking trouble. Beside him on the floor, Kanou growled low in his throat as he muttered angry curses.

"Fuck. Just great" Kanou swore under his breath

The yakuza smirked "Relax. It will be fun killing them afterwards" Asami raised his eyes brows at the look Kanou regarded him with ", What? It's something to look forward to!" he chuckled with an evil gleam in his eyes

Kanou shook his head "of all the people, I get stuck with a bloody yakuza"

The Kuba brothers couldn't believe what they were hearing, whilst Kirishima and Suoh tried to suppress their smirks. Though deep down they were pissed as hell. But then again when Takaba Akihito was involved nothing seemed easy. It was better if they just tied him to the bed, under Asami's instructions of course.

Asami watched the leader closely, as he made his way to the front desk. The man held a small photograph and a worrying feeling settled in Asami's gut, telling him this whole set up seemed strangely proverbial. The yakuza cleared his throat as he watched the room for his men, hidden in the background. Asami covered his ear piece with his hand as he spoke. He was adamant his men could seize the situation to their own accord.

"In exactly one minute, I will stand up. When I do you will disarm the men close to you, and block their escape" Asami ordered quietly into his ear piece, the same order being delivered to his trusted subordinates.

The yakuza glanced at Suoh and Kirishima who were both lying on the floor in an awkward position. Asami gave his head a slight nod before relaying to Kanou what was going to happen in exactly a minute. The loan shark sighed in relief, before informing the Kuba twins to be on their guard.

As the seconds ticked by, Asami stood up. The leader decided at this time to turn his head, and the yakuza's feet moved towards him. Yuri instantly took a step back, as he came face to face with the person he was dreading.

Asami Ryuichi

Yuri panicked as his eyes searched frantically for an escape route. As he moved to the left, seeing his men were more incline to protect him, he found himself forced backwards with the mask ripped off his face. At that moment Asami's men moved from the shadows and disarmed the men immediately. Kanou stood up from the floor and shook himself as his eyes narrowed dangerously. He walked towards Asami and their trusted guards followed suit.

Asami narrowed his eyes as he glared fiercely at Yuri "You better have a reasonable explanation for this YURI" the yakuza snarled

The yakuza watched with awareness as Yuri tried to hide something behind his back. Kirishima saw this and pulled the object out of the trembling man's grasp. The guard stared wide-eyed at the object before shakily handing it over to Asami.

Kanou peered over Asami's shoulder and his eyes darkened, even though it really had nothing to do with him. Yet if something had happened to Takaba then Ayase wasn't far off. After all, the duo were last seen together. Asami's eyes turned dark as he glared at Yuri coldly. It was a picture of Akihito and it was very recent. He tightened his grip on Yuri before slamming him hard against the reception desk.

"What is the meaning of this?" Asami spoke

Yuri trembled in shock and fright "I-I –"

The doors opened with a loud bang as loud footsteps marched in. Tear gas was thrown and guns were cocked, making Asami and his men still in expectation.

"This is the police. Put your guns on the ground and do not move" A voice called out

The yakuza, Kanou and their men immediately covered their faces, not wanting to inhale the tear gas. They were quite familiar with its effects and well Asami was really NOT in the mood.

Asami chuckled humourously "Things just get better and better"

As the smoke cleared up, Asami and Kanou could see the familiar bob of brown hair. The man preferably in his thirties smirked at their direction in triumph.

Kanou crossed his arms as he leaned against Asami's shoulder most tiresomely "took you long enough" he drawled in annoyance

"Detective Sato, what an ugly surprise?" Asami spoke coldly

Sato only got angrier at the minute before smirking again. He clicked his fingers as more officers walked his way. He pointed a finger to both Asami and Kanou as he gave out his orders.

"You are under arrest. You do not have to say anything. But it may harm your defence if you do not mention when questioned something which you later will rely on in court. Anything you do say may be given in evidence." Sato explained delightedly

Asami shook his head, laughing, as the metal cuffs wrapped around his wrist. Kanou smirked at the turn of events but knew they would be out sooner than Sato would have time to blink. Yuri was taken away from them as Sato began speaking with him. Asami was immediately suspicious and sure without a doubt that the detective was in fact dodgy cop. Someone was going to pay; Asami was more than adamant about that. But who? That he was still trying to figure out.

o0o

Akihito looked on amused as the armed men looked on one another before scampering. Only they didn't get far when police cars screeched to a halt and subdued them. Ayase and Akihito sighed in relief as they slowly put their hands down.

Liam chuckled relieved happy that he was alive even with his cover being blown. He felt eyes watching him and he smiled at Akihito but it looked as though the woman was in pain.

"Are you okay? Is it the baby?" Liam asked, looking intently at Akihito

Akihito froze unable to form a coherent word. The boy shook his head and smiled "No. I'm okay, thank you for saving us"

"It's okay. But I want you to get checked over, you don't look so good" Liam explained as he motioned for Akihito to follow him.

Ayase stood there absolutely shocked. What the hell was Akihito doing? His lover was going to get arrested and most likely Kanou was too. The boy stopped himself and cursed '_what the hell is wrong with me?_' Maybe Asami and Kanou should get arrested; it's not like they are good people. Especially with all those things both men did to him and Akihito. As the image of Akihito getting groped by his lover, popped in his head, Ayase found himself blushing madly.

The boy cleared his throat, gaining Akihito's attention. Akihito stopped and chuckled nervously at Liam before walking over to a blushing Ayase.

"What is it?" Akihito asked with a sigh

"He's an undercover cop, I think" Ayase spoke as he glanced at Liam

Akihito narrowed his eyes annoyed until it hit him. This Liam goody two shoes was attempting to arrest Asami. The boy quickly turned around and growled as he watched Liam take his wire off and laugh freely with the other officers.

Akihito dragged Ayase by the hand and towards the corner off the hotel. It gave a good view of the Hotel entrance which was currently invaded by police cars, people and law informant officers. His eyes widened along with Ayase as they saw their lovers detained. They could only watch with their mouths open in shock as Asami and Kanou were driven away in police cars.

"That bastard" Akihito hissed, as his eyes blazed with fury

The photographer and Ayase turned around as they glared at Liam with immense anger. Oh this man was going to pay. Only he was allowed to bring Asami to his knees, not some goody two shoes.

"Arg fuck" Akihito cursed angrily

Ayase put a gentle arm over his shoulder "Hey, prison might be good for them...I think"

Akihito narrowed his eyes "Prison? Good? For two powerful men. You must be JOKING?"

Akihito stopped as a thought suddenly hit him. He shook his head but the mere chance of it happening gained his unwavering attention.

"Hm. I think it will be nice to pay them a visit. See how they like being locked up" Akihito spoke feeling excited

Ayase shook his head, feeling a headache coming his way "Akihito...-"the boy warned, only he was left unheard.

* * *

**As always what did you think? Reviews and constructive comments are most welcome**

**Thank you**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello! Here is another chapter. Thank you to everyone who read, reviewed, followed and favourited this fic. I am happy to see you guys like it. Thank you for your reviews and constant support. I apologise for any mistakes. Sorry! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Finder Series Manga**

* * *

Asami was irritated and feeling more than angry. If his stubborn lover hadn't decided to act out and run off, well he wouldn't be in this current situation. The yakuza leaned back in his chair, as the detective brought it upon himself to question Asami's criminal actions. If only the cop knew just what lay out for him when Asami was out of this shit hole.

"You're wasting your time" Asami said in a neutral tone

Detective Sato opened a file, ignoring Asami's remarks "You have a lot of charges under your name"

Asami chuckled "What do you want? A congratulations?"

"Don't patronise me!" Sato growled angrily

"No? Because you can do that all yourself" Asami continued with a wide smirk

Sato lunged forward in anger but Asami was quicker in his reflexes "Tsk tsk. Control yourself detective" the yakuza scolded before throwing him across the room.

Sato groaned as his whole body stung in pain. He lifted his head and narrowed his eyes at Asami "you just assaulted a federal officer"

Asami fixed his tie with ease "And?" The yakuza leered

The detective stood up, swiping the file off the table "Enjoy your new environment Asami Ryuichi. You won't be leaving this shit hole for a long time"

Asami crossed his legs, a small smile playing on his lips "We'll see about that, detective runt" the yakuza drawled

The door slammed shut and Asami chuckled lowly but deep inside the yakuza was beyond furious. Takaba Akihito was going to pay. Badly.

o0o

Akihito took a quick glance behind him before cursing at his own recklessness. _Liam Goss._ The man is literally a magnet, gluing himself to Akihito like an unwanted itch. Akihito sighed in relief when the cop turned and walked in another direction.

"Hi" Akihito greeted nervously

The officer behind the desk looked up and a smile suddenly lit up his face.

"Hello! How may I help you miss?" The officer said, as he rubbed his greasy hands onto his pants.

Akihito cleared his throat "Me and my daughter," the boy started his eyes darting to Ayase, who was standing beside him "are here to see Asami Ryuichi and Kanou Somuku"

The officer's eyes widened in surprise before narrowing in suspicion "who are you?"

Ayase looked up at the tone in the man's voice before clinging to Akihito when it looked as if they were going to get arrested.

Akihito blushed furiously "I'm Asami Ryuichi's wife and Kanou's sister. My name is Ikuma Asami and my daughter's name is Keiko Asami " the boy explained, even with his heart beating erratically.

The officer looked Akihito up and down before picking up the phone from his desk. He moved away from Akihito and began to talk quietly into the phone. A few painful minutes later, the phone call ended and Akihito waited patiently as much as he could.

"This way" the officer said as he gestured for Akihito to follow him.

Akihito and Ayase could feel piercing eyes on them as they walked to the visiting room. As soon as Akihito saw Asami he just wanted to whirl around and flee. But Ayase seemed to freeze as he stared at Kanou with despairing eyes. Both men were sat not far from each other but they had their own booth. Akihito found his feet moving themselves as he stood before Asami rendered speechless.

"Who the hell are you?" Asami growled, staring at Akihito with uncertainty

Akihito flicked his hair as he cleared his throat "don't tell me you've forgotten your own wife?" the boy spoke in a feminine tone as he leaned towards Asami

The yakuza gripped Akihito's wrist, holding it tightly "you're familiar. Have I fucked you before?" Asami asked, his eyes trailing Akihito's feminine disguise

Akihito blushed before averting his eyes "Yes. Every night"

Ayase sat down next to Akihito, but his eyes seemed to remain on Kanou. Asami glanced at the cute petite girl who was seated next to his supposed wife. _What the hell?_ Asami thought. He had never seen this woman in his life and now he had wife. _Oh Akihito is not going to like this_ Asami mused.

"Keiko. Say hello to you father" Akihito ordered softly

Ayase blinked as he broke his gaze from Kanou's interesting stare. The boy lifted his head, his cheeks warming up "H-helllo F-father" he stuttered

"Father?" Asami growled, his hands balled in fists as he tried to control his rage "I suggest you drop the act before I take both of you over this table and fuck you raw" Asami snarled, having had enough of this preposterous idea of a fucking comic story.

Akihito jumped in fright before his eyes turned to face Kanou. The boy gripped Ayase's hand before walking to Kanou's booth failing to ignore Asami's intense gaze, which was focused entirely on him.

"Hello brother" Akihito said coldly, feeling his bullet graze sting in pain. A constant reminder of pain, that this asshole decided to inflict on him.

Kanou leaned forward his eyes glued on Ayase, as he blatantly ignored Akihito and instead tapped his fingers on the table "You look familiar. Have we met before?"

Akihito sighed heavily before standing up. Both men were getting too close to comfort. The boy pulled Ayase up but it seemed he didn't want to move. This was no time to be doing regrets.

"It was NOT nice to see you. I hope prison treats you well...bastards" Akihito growled in anger, before realising his mistake. _Did I just use my voice?_ Akihito thought which was soon confirmed when both men looked his way.

"Akihito..." Ayase squeaked, feeling terrified for his life.

_Game over_ Akihito thought, his heart beating erratically as he began to hyperventilate in terror.

Ayase began to tremble when both men stood up, their eyes blazing with anger and rage. Asami and Kanou both shared a glance before making their way to the boys who were now treating backwards in dread and fear.

"Akihito..." Asami spoke calmly, his voice cold as ice

Kanou's eyes remained on Ayase as he spoke "Ayase, come here now!" the loan shark demanded, his voice deep and laced in fury

Akihito pulled Ayase with him as they whirled around in an attempt to escape, only to bump into Liam. The cop did not look happy. _Think think think_ Akihito thought desperately.

_Ah ha_

_Play the trump card_ Akihito thought with a cheeky smile.

The boy fell into Liam's arms, his hands immediately going to his abdomen. The cop pulled Akihito into his arms, bridal style giving Akihito a full view of Asami and Kanou's deadly expressions.

Damn they did NOT look happy. The look Asami was sending him now, clearly said you are dead or you soon will be. The yakuza and loan shark were restricted from moving forward when officers swarmed in and detained them. Liam rested his hand on Akihito's belly whilst Asaye trembled in the background.

The cop looked to Asami and Kanou before addressing his fellow officers "its okay. They are free, their bail has been paid"

Akihito's mouth opened in shock, as the simple thought of what Asami was going to do to him, betrayed all hope for an attempt to escape the man's deadly clutches. It was too much for Akihito to handle as he tried to control his breathing but to no avail. Akihito's arm flamed in pain, as he began to sweat before he lost his last will of consciousness. His head drooped to the side, his face deathly pale before his breathing began to slow erratically.

"GET AN AMBULANCE HERE NOW" Liam yelled in alarm, before he ran out of the room leaving behind a very shocked audience.

* * *

**As always what did you think? Reviews and constructive comments are most welcome**

**Thank you**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello! Here is another longer chapter. I haven't forgot about Akihito's disguise etc. I needed to write this showdown before anything else. Anyway I hope you guys like it. Thank you for your lovely reviews they always encourage me to keep writing. I apologise for any mistakes. Sorry! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Finder Series Manga OR Okane Ga Nai Manga**

* * *

Asami pulled away from the officer's grip before following after Akihito. Worry ceased Asami's anger immediately as his thoughts went to his lover. The yakuza glanced behind him to see Kanou stop, glaring at Ayase with anger before pulling him towards the older man.

Kanou tilted his head to meet Asami's gaze. He nodded his head, silently telling him he would follow behind. The yakuza turned his head and began to walk out of the visitation area and towards the main reception.

Liam checked Akihito's pulse with a deep frown. The young woman had a pulse only it was very faint and she was burning up too. The ambulance crew arrived just as Asami reached Akihito's side. Liam glared in Asami's direction clearly annoyed and confused at his presence. _Shouldn't the man be celebrating his release?_ thought Liam.

"What are you doing here? Your bail has been paid for" Liam explained, his hand still resting on Akihito's head.

The yakuza gripped Liam's hand in a tight grip, pulling the cops hand away from his lover. Asami glanced at Akihito's disguise with a feral look in his eyes. He growled low in his throat as he had no choice but to play along with Akihito's disguise just until they were far away from the police station.

"This is my wife, I have every right to be here" Asami spoke coldly

The cop pulled his hand away as though burned. The yakuza rested his hand on Akihito's head before picking him up bridal style. The paramedics looked his way with concern in their eyes.

"Excuse me sir..." A paramedic started

Asami narrowed his eyes, as they glimmered with a turbulent emotion, forcing the paramedics to snap their mouths shut.

"I will take her myself" Asami glared, before walking to the reception desk. The man at the desk seemed to cower in fear as he handed Asami his personal belongings.

The yakuza put Akihito over his shoulder as he took his personal items. He picked his phone out of the items and rang Kirishima's number.

"Get the limo ready" Asami spoke into the phone

"We are already outside boss" Came Kirishima's voice.

The yakuza snapped the phone shut just as Kanou emerged with a trembling Ayase. The loan shark grabbed his items before following after Asami.

o0o

Asami rubbed his head with a sigh as his fingers raked through Akihito's soft blonde locks. The yakuza had pulled the silly wig his lover had worn and decided to keep it for later on. The photographer had his head in the yakuza's lap, as he was curled against his side. A quick visit to the hospital had Akihito checked for anything serious. Turned out the bullet graze had become infected, which needed treatment. Asami ordered Akihito to be medicated which he was, as well as his wound re-addressed. His fever was down a notch but he still had yet to awaken. Asami decided it best they all return to the yakuza's penthouse until Akihito was awake and this mess would be sorted out.

Ayase sat in the corner as his eyes remained on Akihito's limp form. Kanou sat next to Asami as his eyes burned with anger and his fists shook with irrepressible rage.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING AYASE?" Kanou suddenly bellowed

Ayase's eyes widened in fear as he shrunk back in his seat. Asami leaned back in his chair as awaited the boy's explanation. He was quite curious as to what the story was behind Kanou and Ayase's tryst.

"Well?" Asami asked coldly

"I can't do it anymore" Ayase whispered, his head drooped forward towards his lap.

Kanou balled his fists angrily as he leaned forward "Explain" he growled

Ayase pulled his legs towards his chest "You only use me for sex; you don't care about me"

The loan shark chuckled "I own you, paid and bought" Kanou growled

Ayase looked up, his face streaked with silent tears as his eyes burned with anger "I NEVER ASKED YOU TO BUY ME. YOU SHOULD HAVE LEFT ME TO ROT" the boy cried, his body shaking with violent sobs

Kanou's lips curved into a snarl "IS THAT WHAT YOU WANT? DO YOU WANT ME TO SELL YOU TO SOME LOW LIFE PEVERT?"

Ayase laughed quietly "anything would be better than you. You use me every night, not caring if I'm tired or sick. You treat me like your pet, but if I have no such value then sell me to the dogs for all I care. I'M DYING INISDE AND YOU DON'T CARE" the boy panted as his breathing hitched in laboured breathes.

Kanou felt stunned as he stared at Ayase while the boy continued to cry. His head in his lap as his whole body shook with sobs. The loan shark glanced at Asami who just stared at Kanou with clear indifference in his golden orbs.

The limo came to a stop and Ayase's sobs gradually stopped; only small sniffles could be heard. Kirishima stopped the car and Asami held Akihito in his arms bridal style, as he walked inside his penthouse. Ayase waited for Kanou to leave before he cautiously made his move.

Ayase opened the other passenger door and slowly crept out. Kanou waited for Ayase to come out on his own accord, after all there was no escape for the boy. Aayse trembled as he turned on his heel and attempted to run. Two large hands came out of nowhere and gripped him tightly before he was thrown over a large shoulder.

"Running again Ayase?" Came Kanou's stern voice

"LET ME GO," Ayase cried in fear, as he pounded on Kanou's back ", please let me go"

Kanou felt a painful twinge in his chest as Ayase's desperate voice called out to him. He shook his head as he followed after Asami, trying to ignore his lover's desperate pleas. Ayase finally stopped as the fight left him. His eye lids felt heavy and before he knew it he fell limp in Kanou's grip utterly exhausted.

o0o

Akihito stirred in Asami's grip but feigned asleep when Asami laid him on the bed. The yakuza felt the slight stir in his grip and he knew his lover was awake. The medication having worn off, he knew his lover was playing ignorant.

The yakuza tucked him in before walking to the door, opening the door and closing it shut. Akihito hearing the door finally shut, quickly sat up in the bed.

Akihito gasped in surprise when Asami stood at the door, his face remained blank but deep down Asami was beyond furious. The photographer looked down, not being able to meet the deadly golden orbs of his lover.

Nobody spoke and Akihito got annoyed. He jumped out of the bed and Asami took a step forward, making Akihito flinch as he stumbled backwards.

"Why did you run?" Asami asked indifferently

Akihito rubbed at his neck before chuckling humourlessly "why did I run? WHY DID I RUN?" he exclaimed, not being able to believe what he was hearing.

"What did you want me to do?" Akihito growled "continue living with a cold hearted bastard that only EVER cares for his yakuza image"

Asami was in his face in a flash and Akihito cowered from the rage clearly readable from the yakuza's actions "Tell me Akihito. If I don't care for you, why are you still alive?" the yakuza spoke coldly

Akihito opened his mouth only to shut it again. He balled his fists angrily "to entertain you, like the pet I am. I am only ever here for you own amusement. I can't do it anymore"

The yakuza leaned towards Akihito, his eyes glimmering with a turbulent emotion which only ceased to confuse Akihito.

"Why don't you be honest Akihito? What is really bothering you?" Asami growled in his ear

Akihito sucked in a deep breath "I DON'T WANT TO WASTE MY LIFE ON SOMEONE WHO DOESN'T FEEL THE SAME. All you use me is for sex, you never care for what I want, and as long you are happy nothing else seemingly matters."

The photographer walked away from Asami and towards the door. Two large hands slammed the door shut just as Akihito attempted to open it.

"You think it's easy do you? I know what you want Akihito but I can't give it to you. You're looking for a normal relationship but if you haven't noticed yet, then you are blind Akihito because we are not normal"

Akihito laughed disdainfully "then why are we wasting time? Goodbye Asami"

Asami curled his lips in a thin line, as he pushed Akihito against the door "You're really trying my patience Akihito. I've kept you like a pet so you wouldn't get hurt but it seems you like doing that anyway"

Akihito's lips curved into a snarl "don't ridicule me fucking bastard"

The yakuza cupped his cheek with a smirk "You belong to me Akihito and you will continue to, until we both depart this world"

Akihito pushed Asami away with angry tears streaking his cheeks "I don't belong to you," The photographer shook his head "this is exactly what I'm talking about. You raped me, forced me into this situation and now you refuse to let me go"

"ALL I AM TO YOU, IS A FUCKING THING TO PLAY WITH" Akihito cried "You never cared at the beginning when you took me and nothing will ever change. I've had enough Asami go find another FUCK toy" Akihito cried, his whole body shaking with anger and rage

The yakuza eyes burned with anger of his own as he advanced towards Akihito. He gripped the boy tightly and threw him onto the bed "Have I REALLY hurt you Akihito? Other than taking you wrongly the first time. Be honest, have I really hurt YOU?" Asami asked, as he loomed over his shocked lover.

Akihito's body stilled as he went limp against Asami's tight grip. Asami waited with bated breath as seconds ticked by. Akihito blinked away the tears threatening to fall, if he wanted to get through to Asami then he had to be honest.

"Yes!" the photographer whispered

Asami froze absolutely stunned at the sincerity in his lover's voice. He let go of Akihito's wrists as though burned and moved away from the bed. The yakuza walked to the bedroom window deep in thought. He clenched his fists in anger as he finally came to a painstaking conclusion. Akihito hated him and somehow this small unspoken sentence carved deeply in his gut, with painstaking consequences.

Minutes went by and the awkward silence ticked on. Akihito waited for Asami's reaction and the yakuza hoped the answer he received just now was a slip of the tongue. He waited except no such explanation, came forcing Asami to make a difficult decision.

"Leave!" Asami orderd, his voice thick with emotion.

Akihito jerked his head in Asami's direction, feeling his chest explode in pain. He gasped in shock, tears falling right as rain, as he waited for Asami to take back what he just said.

"Asami!" Akihito cried, his breath coming in harsh pants.

Asami closed his eyes, even as his heart clenched painfully. He didn't glance behind nor did he allow his facade to crumble.

"I apologise if I truly hurt you" the yakuza spoke softly, before walking towards the door.

Akihito scrambled to the door "Wait," the photographer cried, making Asami halt in his steps ", don't do this"

"It's for the best Akihito. Don't ever think I didn't care for you" Asami spoke, his voice wavering slightly, as he finally walked out.

As the door shut with a resounding click, Akihito crumbled to the floor in a heap of mess. Guilt consumed him as a loud choking sob broke out from his trembling lips.

"What have I done?" Akihito cried shamelessly, as the walls built around his heard began to crumble with an intensity even he couldn't comprehend.

* * *

**As always what did you think? Reviews and constructive comments are most welcome**

**Thank you**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello! Thank you for your lovely reviews, they are most welcomed. This chapter is not very long, but I still hope you like it. I apologise for any mistakes. Sorry!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Finder Series Manga OR Okane Ga Nai Manga**

* * *

Asami closed the door and waited, listening for his lover's curses he was sure were to come. Yet what he could hear almost crumbled his usual façade of indifference. The yakuza leaned his head towards the door as Akihito's sobs grew louder. He clenched his fists in anger before turning away and walking to the living room.

Kanou was sat on the sofas opposite from the sleeping Ayase. Asami could see the love in Kanou's eye and it seemed the loan shark was not trying to hide it either. The yakuza could also see a huge amount of guilt, when Kanou gazed at Ayase's small and innocent frame.

The yakuza walked to the kitchen intent on pouring himself a drink. A few seconds later he was joined by Kanou, the loan shark grabbed a glass and poured himself a drink. Both men sat at the kitchen table, drink in hand as the gauche silence dragged on.

Kanou looked up and downed his drink in one go "He's right," the loan shark started, his eyes looking beyond Asami's angelic face "I don't treat him appropriately. I just fuck him every night, not caring to listen to his desperate pleas and pathetic excuses".

Asami leaned in his chair, as he desperately sought out a cigarette. The yakuza listened to Kanou's understanding, despite the fact that he never listened to anyone, well except for Akihito now and again.

The loan shark gripped the bottle of whiskey and poured in another glass. Kanou held the glass as he laughed quietly to himself.

"It's funny how things turn out. Ayase saved me when I was down on my luck and this is how I repay him" Kanou downed his drink, before pouring another.

Kanou glanced at Asami again, to see his expression now slightly indignant than it has ever been. The yakuza inhaled the toxic smoke before downing his own drink in one go.

"He doesn't remember me though. Maybe that's what hurts the most" Kanou chuckled indignantly.

Asami shook his head, which looked like he was fighting an inner battle "You own Ayase bought and paid. You are his owner and you're obliged to do whatever you want".

"It wasn't meant to be like this. But I got annoyed and distressed that Ayase no longer remembers me. His debt wasn't the issue, it was the only way to keep him close" Kanou explained calmly.

Asami lit another cigarette and continued pouring whiskey for Kanou and himself. The yakuza loosened his tie and took his jacket off, "If you don't want him to hate you then perhaps you should let him go".

Kanou narrowed his brown eyes, as his lips formed a thin line "Is that what you're doing? Letting Akihito walk away or is it already too late?".

The yakuza stood up from his chair, stubbed his cigarette and walked back into the living room. Kanou downed his drink, slamming the glass on the table as he followed after Asami.

"I forced him into a corner and then I refused to let him go. I treated him roughly yet I took care of him, the only way I know how. Except it's by no means adequate and then all that remains is repugnance and built up rage." Asami spoke in an infuriated tone.

Kanou glanced at Ayase's face once more before walking towards his sleeping lover. The loan shark caressed his cheek gently, as his other hand moved the small strands of blonde hair from his face.

"If I let him go, he'll always be in danger. I know he'll get hurt and it'll be worse than anything he's been through" Kanou explained sympathetically

The loan shark sighed deeply, before regarding Asami with a grave expression "What are we doing? We are two men who are possessive, controlling and undeserving of them. They don't belong with us."

Asami chuckled humourlessly; all the while his heart niggled at the truth in Kanou's words. Akihito did not belong to him, yet he had always treated the boy as a possession. He would pick Akihito up and fuck him here there and everywhere. Of course Akihito's protests usually turned into moans of pleasure, but Asami was forceful and rough with him.

Asami glanced at his bedroom door, where Akihito had yet to emerge from. _Had the boy already gone?_ Asami thought as he stood up to confront his lover.

The yakuza stopped halfway when he heard a loud rap to the door. His subordinates were ordered not to disturb him unless it was urgent. Kanou stood up and followed Asami as he went to open the door.

Suoh and Kirishima stood anxiously, whilst facing Asami's slightly intoxicated stance. Both guards bowed deeply, before stepping to the side and revealing the unexpected visitors. Asami narrowed his golden orbs, as soon as he finally saw the two familiar men standing before him.

"Daika", Asami acknowledged, before turning to the other male, "Shun".

The younger of the two, had brown short hair, very similar to Asami's. His golden orbs danced in amusement as he offered a coy smile to Asami.

The other narrowed his golden orbs, as he tucked his tie inside his suit jacket. His short blonde hair was slicked back, as he stared at Asami with a very serious expression.

"Hello, brother!"

* * *

**As always what did you think? Reviews and constructive comments are most welcome**

**Thank you**


End file.
